110715-The Keyboard Noser
athanasyGerent AG began trolling treacherousContessa TC at 18:35 -- AG: Hehy... I kηhδw yδu dδη't wcαηt me tαlkiηg tδ yδt AG: dut I thiηy h shδuld teqll yδu sδmethigη AG: cδuηtiηg yδu wαηt tδ kilp me fairst αηd αll TC: <][--DEATH TICKET WAS OUT DONE BY SOMEONE ELSE--- TC: <][--THAT THESE TICKETS ONLY EXPIRE AFTER WE HAVE WON--- AG: Yeαh, well yδu mαy ηδt eveη hαve teh chαηce δt vill md TC: <][--THAT I MEAN ILL BE COLLECTING THEM--- AG: tδ k7ll ke AG: s hαve ηδ fuckiηw αrmss TC: <][--IS THAT--- TC: <][--WHAT--- AG: g hαve AG: ηδ AG: fuickηg AG: αkms TC: <][--...--- AG: I pissed ffδ Scαrlet AG: she seηot Vigil mfter me TC: <][--HAVE BEEN INTRODUCED TO A NEW FORM OF STUPIDITY, THY NAME IS ERIBUS--- TC: <][--WERE YOU TAUNTING THE TWINKS--- TC: <][--NEED TO KEEP THEM OFF OUR BACKS UNTIL THINGS GET UNDERWAY--- AG: I tried twδ cα:l Scirleu δut δη hre bullshijt AG: ti dig ηaδt wδrk AG: Vigil tδxe my αzrms δff AG: dtαηk my blδδd TC: <][--ARE TRULY AN IDIOT--- AG: hxe tried tb nαke me AG: eht my δwηd fuckiηy αrms AG: he tried δt mαkc md eαt them AG: Hs tδδjk α blδwtδrch δt wsere hte raipped myd αrms δff AG: I wαs bleediηr ever5wnere AG: it lδδks like yδur hαηdiwδrk αlmδet TC: <][--WOULD NOT HAVE LEFT YOU ALIVE IF IT WAS ME--- TC: <][--HE THINKS HE KNOWS MY CALLING CARD, HE IS WRONG--- AG: hrh AG: heh AG: I dδη't dδubt uδy wnδuld hαve killed me δη the spδt AG: but it lδδks leke I αm ηδw αη αηkhδr weighiηg everyδηe dδuwη TC: <][--WE MUST SIMPLY REFIT YOU--- AG: the δthers hαve tαlked tδ the δrαcle TC: <][--YOU AWARE OF ANYONE WITH POWERFUL ROBOTICS KNOWLEDGE?--- AG: I'm gδcηα se gedtiηg pαper limbs AG: αηyδηeh with pδwwrfup rδbδtics kηδwledge? AG: ηδ AG: byout I cαη wigη dt AG: if I hαd thec pαpsr αrms,s I cδultd whip sδmteihηg up TC: <][--ASK LORREA TO DIG ONE UP--- AG: hjh AG: heh AG: yδu αlmδct sδuηd wδrriec δfr me AG: thαt δr my blδδd lδss ia αffectiηg 6e TC: <][--NEED MY SOLDIERS IN TOP SHAPE.--- TC: <][--LIMBS MIGHT GIVE YOU AN EDGE--- TC: <][--EVEN TEAR JACK'S ARMS OFF NEXT TIME--- TC: <][--VIGIL**--- AG: If αηythiηg I'kl fuckiηg ris Snαrlct's αrms δphf AG: tge baitch TC: <][--IS ALSO ACCEPTABLE--- AG: slhe is gδiηg tδ pαy deαrly TC: <][--WILL ALL SEE TO THAT--- TC: <][--NOW IS NOT THE TIME--- TC: <][--NEED TO BUILD THE FORCES TO AN ACCEPTABLE LEVEL--- TC: <][--TO ACQUIRE THE POWER OUR FORCES WILL NEED TO FIGHT.--- TC: <][--WE WILL TAKE CARE OF THEM--- AG: shαt't defiηiteyl teh spiirt TC: <][--PANTS, FIND ANOTHER WAY TO TYPE--- AG: welll I αm ηδt gδηηα type with my efet AG: thαtt gs kust weird AG: my fαce ish fiηe, thαηks AG: uηtil I getz ηewn αrms thαt ie AG: which if I uηderstαηd willl beb sδδη eηδugrh TC: <][--YOU MASH YOUR FACE INTO YOUR KEYBOARD I WILL BE LAUGHING--- TC: <][--ARE DISMISSED.--- AG: heh -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling treacherousContessa TC at 18:51 -- Category:Eribus Category:Ramira